


Making The Mid-Season Bright

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilary and Amanda plan on telling their families about the change in their relationship during Christmas time, however the League Christmas party might just let the cat out of the bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Mid-Season Bright

“Hey Kris…” Sidney walked up to Letang and his wife. The holiday party the NHL was throwing was packed full of the two leagues, this Sidney was glad for.

“Sid.” Kris replied.

“That girl, alone at the bar…”

“Is Phil’s sister,” Kris said a hint of warning in his voice as his wife chuckled.

“So that is Amanda.” Sidney smiled.

“Dude, you know how Phil is over his sister…”

“It’ll be alright, promise.” He said, walking toward her.

“She’s still with Hilary isn’t she?” Kris’ wife asked and he smirked.

x-x-x

Amanda leaned against the bar, her drink barely touched. She was glad that the league did the holiday party; it gave everyone time to hang out and relax. She was also glad for the time it gave them with old teammates. She looked over as someone leaned on the bar next to her.

“Hey,” he said, smiling; Amanda smiled back.

“Sid,” she replied, and his grin widened.

“So, can I buy you a drink?” He asked politely.

“Open bar Sid,” she chuckled, “I’m good though.” She tilted her drink at him.

“Ah, I see.” Sidney Crosby wasn’t so easily deterred however. “So, why's a pretty thing like you standing here, alone?”

“Waiting on someone.”

“Am I that someone?” He joked charmingly. Amanda shook her head laughing.

“Nope, not at all.” She replied and looked across the room at Phil, who was just grinning at her. She glared back at him.

x-x-x

Tyler walked up to Phil, watching Sidney talk to Amanda.

“Please tell me you told him about her and Knighter.” Tyler asked as Phil smirked.

“Nope.”

“You evil shit,” Tyler laughed turning back to the two, “Hils is going to kill you.”

“Why am I killing Phil?” Hilary walked up, asking.

“He didn’t tell his team you two were off limits,” Tyler explained hugging the woman.

“Oh?”

“Yeah and now Sid is hitting on your girl.”

“Oh.” Hilary said a bit darker, she looked up toward Sid and Amanda, who looked horribly bored.

“I swear if you don’t go save her, I will.” Meghan said walking up, watching as Amanda shook her head once more.

“I’ll go.”

“Better hurry, she’s been with him for a while now,” Brianna Decker said pushing Hilary. Turning, she walked over to the two.

“Hey babe,” Hilary said softly, wrapping her arms around Amanda, pulling her back into her.

“Hey,” Amanda smiled, turning around. She stood on her toes and kissed Hilary.

“You have fun with your brother today?” she asked. Amanda and Phil had spent the day together leaving Hilary and Tyler up to their own shenanigans.

“Tons.” Amanda rolled her eyes, and looked back at Sidney, her hand resting on Hilary’s chest. Hilary’s arm still around her. “Sid, this is…”

“Hilary Knight.” He tried to smile through his shock.

“My fiance.” Amanda grinned up at Hilary who leaned down to kiss her again.

“Oh, Phil didn’t mention…”

“It’s ok, he doesn’t know yet.” Amanda held up her left hand, showing the lack of ring on her finger Instead, she reached for a necklace that held the ring. “We wanted to wait till Christmas to tell everyone. So please…”

“Got ya.” He smiled. “Congratulations you two.” Walking away, he stopped by Hilary’s side, “you got a good one.”

“Oh trust me, I know.” Hilary leaned down and kissed Amanda again.

“You’re late,” Amanda said and Hilary looked down at her feet.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” she smiled, “as you can see I was busy too.” Hilary laughed.

“I promise to make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup,” Hilary grinned as she popped the p at the end of the word.

“Know how you can make it up to me?”

“Hmmm?”

“Come dance with me this year,” she stated simply and Hilary kissed the top of her head.

“Ok love.” Hilary wrapped her arm around Amanda and lead her out to the floor, joining the other couples. Hilary pulled Amanda close, Amanda’s head resting on her chest as they danced slowly to The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole.

“Are you ready to go home tomorrow?” Amanda asked, as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

“I’m already home,” Hilary said honestly back and Amanda smiled.

“I mean, to tell everyone,”

“Yeah, I can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” a woman said as she walked up with her husband and Hilary smiled at them as Amanda looked up.

“It’s never an interruption when it’s you, Emma.” Hilary promised. They had met Henrik’s wife, Emma when they had gone to the Winter Classic in Ann Arbor to announce the USA Women’s hockey team.

“Pavel pointed out that you are wearing a ring.” She said quietly to Amanda who beamed. Hilary chuckled kissing the side of her head.

“Told you not to wear it.” She said against the blonde’s hair.

“I am.” Amanda smiled, ignoring Hilary’s comment.

“Are congratulations in order?” Emma asked as Henrik shook his head at his wife’s antics.

“They are,” Amanda grinned and Emma hugged her.

“Sorry about her,” Henrik apologized to Hilary shaking her hand, “congratulations though.” He grinned pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“No one knows,” Amanda said quickly.

“What she means is we’re waiting to tell our family first.”

“Good luck with that. Your team is sure to find out,” Henrik smiled, thinking back to when he tried to keep from his team that he was engaged.

“Ignore him, he couldn’t keep it a secret, no matter how hard he tried,” Emma explained as she inspected the ring. “She has good taste,” Emma told Amanda who nodded.

“She made it easy. Couldn’t help but point out every ring she liked,” Hilary said making Amanda blush.

“Not every ring.”

“No, you avoided the one you really liked.”

“You still knew which one it was though,” Amanda smiled.

“Alright, what are you four looking all sickenly cute over here for?” Tyler asked walking up spotting the ring in Emma’s hand. “Holy fuck!” He said and Henrik rolled his eyes.

“And I can’t keep a secret? Better grab his phone right now, it’ll be all over the instagram.”

“It’s not The Instagram…” Tyler said then turned back to Amanda. “Is Hilary my future sister in law?”

“Well, once Phil gets off his lazy ass and asks you to be my brother in law!” Amanda laughed and Tyler grinned.

“Thank god!” Tyler hugged Hilary. “I kept saying no one was as good as you for her. Oh Emma you should have seen Hils here dote on Amanda after her concussion. Amanda barely lifted a finger for months.”

“Ok, ok let the poor girl have a break,” Henrik said, taking pity on Hilary as she burned bright.

“Thanks,” Hilary said, “maybe we should… tell the team…”

“Call your families! They are all at your place anyways,” Tyler said.

“He’s got a point, we could just go out into the hall and call them,” Hilary said.

“Ty, grab Phil for me ok?” Amanda said as she walked toward the hall, Hilary in tow.

“Let us know how it goes!” Emma called after them. Amanda gave her a thumbs up before disappearing behind the door. She pulled her phone out and dialed her mother.

“You ready?” Amanda asked looking up at Hilary who nodded, taking Amanda’s hand and leading them over to a sitting area. She sat down pulling Amanda down onto her lap.

“Hello? Amanda? why are you calling? You are supposed to be at the party?”

“Mom, Mom slow down. Everything is ok,” Amanda smiled, “we just have some news.”

“Oh?”

“Can you gather our family and Hilary’s around?”

“Yeah honey, we’re all here.”

“Put the phone on speaker mom.” Amanda sighed and heard the sound change as Tyler walked out with Phil. Amanda set the phone on speaker also.

“We wanted you guys to know first,” Hilary started and Amanda grinned, burying her face in the side of Hilary’s neck. “I asked Amanda to marry me last week.” She said and everyone on the other end of the phone started talking excitedly at once. Hilary looked over at Phil who had a huge grin on his face.

“Finally!” He laughed and Hilary smiled.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” Amanda’s mother said and Hilary smiled, running a finger down Amanda’s cheek. “When’s the wedding?”

“Next year hopefully?” Amanda said and Hilary nodded.

“Or soon after.”

“Winter or summer?” Tyler asked and Amanda laughed shaking her head.

“Hey, I just got engaged, give me some time,”she defended.

“This is wonderful dear, now we’ll let you all get back to the party,” Amanda’s father said, “welcome officially to the family Hilary.”

“Thank you sir,” Hilary said as Amanda hung up.

“Well that was easy,” Amanda said and Hilary laughed.

“Well, now we get to tell the team.”

“True,” Amanda grinned, “who do you think won the bet?”

“Duggan for sure,” Hilary answered as if there was no contest. She stood up, Amanda in her arms. “Let’s go find out.” She set Amanda down, took her hand and led her back into the room. They spotted their teammates across the room from them. Hilary grabbed Amanda and turned her so her back was to them. She reached up and took the ring off the necklace, fitting it back onto Amanda’s finger.

“Perfect,” Amanda smiled, leaning up to kiss Hilary before they finished their journey over to their friends.

“Alright, everyone gather round,” Julie said as they walked up. “The ‘it’ couple has arrived,” she joked. Hilary laughed at her before giving her a mock glare.

“Actually guys, listen up.” Amanda said and everyone turned to them. “We wanted you guys to know before it gets any more out of the bag.” She grinned and held up her hand, showing off the ring on her hand.

“Yes! I told you she did it!” Brianna said to Gigi who sighed, handing over twenty bucks.

“Ah-ah, mine,” Meghan said pulling the cash from her, “I made the bet years ago. Also congratulations guys.” She smiled hugging them. After hugging everyone at least once the couple finally found themselves back out on the dance floor. Hilary holding tightly onto Amanda.

“I love you,” Amanda said softly, looking up at Hilary who smiled back.

“I love you too,” Hilary replied, leaning down to kiss her, “Merry Christmas love.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time in this fandom posting. Tell me what you guys think about this one, feedback of any kind is always welcome!


End file.
